


Fire and Ice

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Alex is burning up and Michael's body heat isn't helping, so Michael decides to help Alex cool down in the best way.





	Fire and Ice

“Uhg, get off.” Alex complains as he shoves Michael away. 

Michael doesn’t pout, because he can take a hint already, but also because he knows that the ac just isn’t cutting in the cabin tonight and he runs too hot as it is. So he doesn’t pout, much.

“Should I open a window, maybe a breeze would help.” He offers, sitting up in bed.

“It’s 103 degrees out there still, I just checked, do NOT touch the window.” Alex grumps as he rolls to his back. 

There is a fine sheen of sweat all over his body, making him glisten in the bit of moonlight shining in the room, and dammit he looks edible. Michael wants to touch, needs to touch, but Alex has said no, and Michael’s all about the enthusiastic consent of his partners. 

“What about a glass of ice water.” He offers. “I don’t mind getting you a drink.”

Alex sighs and throws an arm over his eyes. “I don’t need you to wait on me.” He huffs. The heat is clearly making him grumpy.

“I know you don’t, but I’m going to get myself one so I thought I’d offer.” Michael assures him. He wasn’t, but it sounds like a good idea anyway.

“Fine.” Alex says.

Michael rolls out of bed and pads into the kitchen where he makes two glasses of ice water and then brings them back to the bedroom passing one to Alex. The glass feels great in his hand, actually. Being transfixed by a naked sweaty Alex has distracted him from how hot he feels. As he sits back down he takes a drink and the cool liquid is transcendent. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he really was either. In fact, it feels so good it gives him an idea.

“Alex?” He asks softly. Alex is gulping his water down and Michael can’t blame him for that, he should have offered him a drink sooner.

“Yeah?” Alex sets his glass down and looks over at Michael.

“I have an idea, that might help cool you off.” Michael sets his own glass over on the side table. 

“Okay, I’m game for just about anything at this point. Short of leaving. It’s too late and even hotter outside.”

“We don’t have to leave for this, but you do have to trust me.” Michael says with a wink.

Alex groans. “We aren’t touching, I’m sorry, but no. You are way too hot for me, Guerin.”

“Where is the trust, I’m wounded Manes.” Michael places his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“What is your idea then?” Alex asks rolling his eyes.

Michael reaches his fingers into his glass and pulls out a piece of ice. “This is my idea.” He says, as the ice melts against his fingers and water drips down his arm. Then he reaches toward Alex, slowly so he has plenty of time to say no, and when he doesn’t stop Michael, he runs the ice over Alex’s shoulder and down his arm. Alex shivers, his eyes going wide and curious.

“What do you think, you still game for just about anything?” Michael asks with a lift of his eyebrow.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Alex says slowly, watching Michael now.

Michael moves closer, bringing his ice with him. He trails it over Alex’s collarbone and dips it into the hollow of his neck, then he bends to chase the trail of water with his tongue. Alex groans appreciatively. He squirms beneath Michael and Michael wants, needs more.

He takes the ice lower, circling Alex’s nipple as Alex sucks in a breath. Then he slowly crosses over it, once, twice, until the nipple pebbles under the cold and then he moves forward, taking the nipple in his mouth and soothing it with the warmth from his tongue. Alex moans softly and the sound goes straight to Michael’s cock.

This piece of ice was almost melted, so he reaches for another one, a bigger one. This he twirls around Alex’s other nipple before he drags it down his chest and swirls it around his belly button. Again he follows with his mouth as Alex twists under him.

“I think you like this.” He says under his breath.

“Fuck you.” Alex huffs a laugh, but he arches toward the ice as Michael trails it down the path of hair leading to Alex’s cock.

“Sorry can’t, someone told me there was no touching so I’m touching as little as possible.” Michael teases as he runs the ice right up to the base of Alex’s cock before stopping. 

Alex takes a deep breath and holds it, his body straining as he waits. Michael doesn’t make him wait long, he slowly pulls the ice up along Aelx’s shaft as Alex bucks under him. 

“Hmm, this gives me another idea.” Michael says slyly.

“Oh god.” Alex whines. “Please.”

Michael takes the ice and pops it into his mouth, his eyes trained on Alex’s. Then he lowers his head and takes Alex’s cock straight into his mouth with none of his usual teasing. He needs to use both hands to hold Alex still then as he bobs his head up and down, a mixture of heat and cold to drive Alex wild. Alex grows harder against his tongue and it makes Michael moan to feel it.

“Michael, oh my god, oh god.” Alex cries.

“Mmm.” Michael hums his approval and Alex thrashes under him.

He pulls off with a pop and smirks up at Alex who is gripping the sheets in both hands. Then he goes back down to lick along Alex’s cock, fully hard now, teasing him now, enjoying the idea of taking Alex apart. It’s still hot as hell, but the ice and the distraction seem to be helping Alex quite a bit.

Then he sinks back over Alex, sucking his cock into his mouth and Alex gives up holding the sheet and takes hold of Michael’s hair, sinking his fingers into the curls just the way Michael likes and holding him in places as he fucks into Michael’s mouth. With the ice almost completely melted, Michael swallowed it and motioned for Alex to let him up. Then he grabbed another piece and went right back to work, his free hand pulling Alex’s hand back to his head where he wanted it.

“Oh god, I can’t, Michael, I can’t hold on too much longer, fuck.” Alex was babbling above him, the words gritted out between his teeth.

Michael sped up, sucking Alex hard and fast, reaching to toy with his balls gently until he could no longer hold Alex down without being too rough with him, so he just let Alex fuck his face until Alex was crying out above him and shaking apart. He came in hot gulps which spilled out of Michael’s mouth because of the ice, though Michael swallowed as best he could around it.

He sucked Alex through it all, taking every last bit even as it spilled down his chin and dripped on Alex’s thighs and then, only when Alex was spent, did he pull back. He was able to swallow the ice then as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. But before he could do more to clean himself Alex was pulling him down into a filthy kiss. It was both hot and cold thanks to the ice and Michael tucked that one away to remember for later.

When they both pulled back to catch their breaths, Alex smiled up at him, and Michael brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead. 

“Let’s get cleaned up together.” Alex whispered, finding his voice. “We can take a nice cold shower and see if we can take care of you too.”

Michael hadn’t even been thinking about his own pleasure, though he was rock hard, he realized, so he nodded with a grin and helped pull Alex to a sitting position.

Later in the shower, Alex repaid in kind from the little shower bench and Michael screamed his name under the icy water. Both were cool and relaxed when they finally fell into bed once more with softly whispered I love yous, though Alex still wouldn’t cuddle, Michael forgave him and fell asleep thinking of fire and ice.


End file.
